Zane Julien
"Greetings, I am Zane. I am the next Elemental Master of Ice." - Zane, introducing himself 'Zane Julien '''is the current Elemental Master of Ice and the White Ninja, as well as a Nindroid. He was created by Dr. Julien along with his older brothers Lore and Echo. History Early Life Zane was created by Dr. Julien in the Birchwood Forest Colony on December 20th, 1976. He was the third android to be designed by Dr. Julien. The previous, Lore, was deactivated over the protests of Julien's wife, Juliana. Julien claimed he built Zane to perfect the design of his androids, and when Zane was perfected, apply his improvements to Lore. Juliana had come to view Zane as her beloved son but always feared that he would fail, as his previous "brother" (Echo) had, or become dangerous, like Lore, and would have to be dismantled. In his early years, Zane was much like a baby, struggling with motor control and sensory input. Over time, the family spent many years teaching him life skills, such as human interactions and he was even given a modesty subroutine. Eventually, Julien decided to feed Zane with the memories about the colony, while simultaneously wiping his memory of his early existence. Unfortunately, while Zane was still deactivated, an old man, the Elemental Master of Ice of that decade, arrived in the colony, fighting mysterious Ice Samurai. The fight eventually attracted the native Treehorn Monsters, who began to attack the colony. Juliana's fears that Zane would be another failure motivated her to lie to her husband when they fled with the surviving colonists forcing him to leave Zane behind. Zane remained alone in Birchwood forest, inactive and abandoned by the colonists, until the Elemental Master of Ice, in his final moments, transferred his Elemental Powers into Zane. He was later discovered by a group of military officers sent on a recognizance mission. Discovery and Joining the Secret Ninja Force After being rescued by the recognizance team, Zane was activated and taken to Ninjago City, where he lived in a research base until he learned that the team who rescued him were members of the Secret Ninja Force. Feeling that he owed them a debt of gratitude, Zane decided to join the Secret Ninja Force. Personality Due to being an android, Zane is the most serious of the Ninja and appears reserved as he does not tend to display a sense of humor, despite being capable of expressing human emotions. Zane is quick to form strong attachments and is extremely friendly when meeting new people. He is often inclined to speak more honestly about emotions that others would tend to mask, such as grief or confusion. Likewise, Zane is a very intelligent Android, with a vast array of knowledge at his disposal. He is very accepting of his robotic traits, but sometimes has a curiosity for what his life would be like if he were human, and tries his best to act more human. Appearance Usually seen in white clothing, Zane has normal human skin, blue eyes and white eyebrows, similar to his movie counterpart. He has a flat-top, with hair on the sides. Relationships Zane's Relationships Appearances * ''Ninjago: The New Timeline Powers and Abilities Initially, Zane did not have any powers, until the Elemental Master of Ice arrived in Birchwood Forest, fighting a group of Ice Samurai, which led to the Treehorn Monsters attacking the colony. In the Elemental Master of Ice's final moments, he passed down his Elemental heritage into Zane. With his new found power, Zane had the ability to perform Cryokinesis. Due to his training in the Secret Ninja Force, Zane is an excellent fighter and generally prefers Shurikens and Sais in battle. He also wields a bow and arrow, a katana, and a spear at times. As an android, Zane has increased stamina and durability compared to humans. He can also store data and calculate courses of action within his brain, which can think many times faster than a normal human. Trivia * Zane is based on his TV Show and Movie counterparts. * He has two other relatives, despite only having one in the TV Show. ** Lore does not exist in the TV Show, but Echo is based on Echo Zane. * Just like the TV Show, his surname is "Julien" like his father. * Although his TV Show and Movie counterparts do not have a specific birthdate, he was "born" on December 20th, 1976. * His TV Show counterpart does not have a "mother" ** However, his Movie counterpart mentions his mother during a small talk discussion with Lloyd. * Gallery TLNM Zane Poster 3 - Edited.jpg|Zane Julien References Category:Ninja (Team) Category:The Julien Family Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Nindroids Category:Ice Category:Elemental Master Category:Elemental Powers Category:Elemental Masters Category:Robots